scratchpad_youtubefandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a 2010 Disney/Pixar movie from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Profile *'Title:' Toy Story 3 *'Genre:' Family/Animation *'Directed by:' Lee Unkrich *'Produced by:' Darla K. Anderson *'Country:' USA *'Release date(s):' June 18, 2010 (USA) *'Running time:' 103 minutes *'Language:' English *'Australian Rating:' G *'Budget:' $190 million *'Total Worldwide Box Office Gross:' $493,791,150 *'Following by:' Up (2009) *'Followed by:' Cars 2 (2011) Plot The beginning takes place in a Western style action sequence, with Woody, Jessie and Buzz plotted against Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head and the Aliens. However, it is revealed that the sequence is only a visualization of Andy's imagination as a child, and the camera pulls back to play home videos of Andy when he is still a child. Now seventeen years old, Andy has outgrown his old toys and is preparing to move to college. He decides to take Woody with him and packs the other toys in a garbage bag, intending to store them in the attic, but Andy's mom mistakenly puts the bag on the curb where they are almost picked up by a garbage truck driven by Sid. Believing that Andy no longer wants them, the toys sneak into a box to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare. As the only toy who saw what really happened, Woody tries to clear up the misunderstanding, but the other toys refuse to believe him and they are all driven to Sunnyside. The toys receive a warm welcome from the toys at Sunnyside, led by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (a.k.a. Lotso) who assigns them to the "Caterpillar Room." Other Sunnyside toys include a Ken doll and a baby doll named Big Baby. Woody tries to convince the others to return to Andy, but they decide they are happier at Sunnyside, so he leaves without them. The others soon discover that Lotso had placed them in a room of toddlers, whose young and rambunctious nature causes them to abuse and torture the innocent toys. Buzz goes to ask Lotso to transfer them to the Butterfly Room (the older kids), but is instead caught by some of the Sunnyside toys and reset to his original, deluded space ranger self under Lotso's request. As he escapes Sunnyside, Woody is found by a girl named Bonnie who takes him home to meet her other toys: Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Peas-in-a-Pod, Totoro, Dolly, and Chuckles the Clown. Woody learns from Chuckles that Sunnyside is a toy prison run with an iron fist by Lotso, who snapped after his owner, Daisy, lost and replaced him with a new Lotso. That caused him to run away from home and take over Sunnyside with Big Baby and Chuckles as his chief enforcers (however, Chuckles got broke so Bonnie took him home). Lotso forces other toys to stay in the Caterpillar Room, ensuring that he and his cohorts never have to deal with the younger children. At the daycare, the others discover that Andy is looking for them when Mrs. Potato Head sees him through her missing eye, which was lost in Andy's room. Realizing their error, the toys try to leave but are imprisoned by Lotso and his henchmen, including the reset Buzz. Woody returns to Sunnyside during the day to help his friends break out. After he gets there, he meets Chatter Telephone who informs him about the security system at night that Lotso set up: trucks patrolling, guards, and a monkey watching security cameras. Chatter Telephone tells Woody to get rid of the monkey to make it possible to escape. Woody and his friends carefully plot an escape via the garbage chute, though accidentally reset Buzz to his Spanish mode in the process. The toys use a garbage chute to reach a dumpster outside the daycare, but Lotso and his henchmen catch them. Woody, knowing the nature of Lotso's past, convinces the henchmen of Lotso's treachery, so Big Baby throws Lotso in the dumpster. However, Lotso, as an act of revenge for ruining everything, pulls Woody into the dumpster just before a garbage truck arrives, forcing the others to rescue him. Buzz returns to normal in the process as a thrown-out TV falls on top of him in the dumpster. The truck takes the toys to a dump where they are forced onto a conveyor belt for disposal. Woody helps Lotso and the others escape a shredder, and as the toys afterwards notice the incinerator, Lotso asks Woody to help him onto the ledge to push the emergency stop button. As Buzz and Woody help him up, he unfortunately leaves them behind to their certain deaths. The toys desperately try to escape the incinerator but when they find out there's no way out, they all hold hands, ready to face their death together. At the last moment, they are rescued by a giant claw crane operated by the squeeze toy aliens and the aliens say their famous line. After the toys are dropped off, Lotso, while wandering around, is found by a garbage man and tied to the front of his garbage truck. The toys return to Andy's room and Woody and the rest of the gang prepare to go their separate ways. Woody hides in the "College" Box while the rest of the toys enter the "Attic" box. As Andy reminisces on his childhood days, Woody leaves his box, writes a message on post-it note and pastes it onto the Attic Box. Andy reads it and opens the box, revealing the toys he was searching for. He decides to donate the toys after all. He visits Bonnie with the box and gives her the toys, explaining their personalities and history. When he sees Woody (who had snuck in, not wanting to leave his friends), he is reluctant to give him away but eventually does. Andy and Bonnie play with the toys before leaving to college, giving them that one last playtime with Andy they always wanted. The toys are shown to be happy in the care of Bonnie. During the credits, Sunnyside is shown to be a happy place under the leadership of Ken and Barbie, the toys at Sunnyside keeping in touch with Bonnie's toys through slipping notes into her backpack. Voice cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Ned Beatty as Lotso *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *John Morris as Andy *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *Beatrice Miller as Molly *Emily Hahn as Bonnie *Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Michael Keaton as Ken *Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jack Angel as Chunk *John Cygan as Twitch *Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch *Jan Rabson as Sparks *Richard Kind as Bookworm *Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone *Javier Fernandez-Peña as Spanish Buzz *Bud Luckey as Chuckles *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Charlie Bright as Young Andy/Pea #1 *Amber Kroner as Pea #2 *Brianna Maiwand as Pea #3 *Erik von Detten as Sid (in the garbage man) *Jack Willis as Frog *Carlos Alazraqui as additional voices *Teresa Ganzel as additional voices *Jess Harnell as additional voices *Danny Mann as additional voices *Mickie McGowan as additional voices *Laraine Newman as additional voices *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as additional voices *Bob Peterson as Janitor/additional voices *Jerome Ranft as additional voices *Lee Unkrich as Jack-in-the Box/additional voices *Constantino Bravos as children *Taiana Huff as children *Adam Joshua Jastrow as children *Leo Jergovic as children *Theodore F. Kayser as children *Gia Michailidis as children *Nikolas Michailidis as children *Aramé Scott as children *Woody Smith as Big Baby/children *Hannah Unkrich as children *Sherry Lynn as additional voices (uncredited) *Jim Ward as additional voices (uncredited) *Frank Welker as Bullseye/Buster/The Monkey/Pigeon (uncredited) Trivia *This is also the only Toy Story film where Annie Potts did not voice Bo Peep though her character made a brief cameo in the film. *This was the first Toy Story film where Slinky Dog wasn't voiced by Jim Varney as he died on February 10, 2000, ten years before the release of the film. Instead, Slinky's voice actor was Blake Clark. *Lightning McQueen from Cars is referenced a few times throughout the movie: A miniature toy car at Sunnyside Daycare, for a split-second on a child's shirt at the daycare is McQueen's number (95) with the same design it is shown on him, and in the opening scene of the Toy Story 3, there is a dramatic scene involving a train. The number on the front of the train is 95. The number is itself is an Easter egg, referring to 1995, the year Toy Story was released.